thekanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp 21st Nome
NOTE: STORY IS PROPERTY OF WHOEVER WROTE IT ON FANFICTION.NET Chapter one (From FanFicton.Net) Alyssa POV: I ran as fast humanly possible, trying to out run it. When I saw my only family and friend murdered made me scared more than angry, because now I'm on my own. Eric was the only family I ever had, even if we weren't blood related, he died buying me time to run. Now is not the time for tears, you can cry later. I turn to see what how close it is, and my brain could not comprehend what I saw. You're imaging it my brain said. Nope, it's real, ''my eyes said. A huge, two headed snake towered over me, one of its heads swooped down to me and began to cut of my air supply. This thing is definitely real! The snake head bit into my side, causing me to cry out. Then it let go of me and stumbled backwards. I collapsed, screaming in pain as the poison entered my system. The poison must cause delusions, because I saw three teens fighting the monster, but that's not the weird part. The two girls had claws and the younger also had slit eyes and the boy had canine teeth! Then from behind me I heard a female voice yell "Zoe, Jason, Lia, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" The two girls and the boy ran behind me to where the voice came from. A 15 year old girl with dirty blond hair held up a dark staff with a skull on it and shouted something I didn't understand. Then a purple hieroglyph appeared over the monsters head and in a blink of an eye, the snake was completely covered into what looked like magic toilet paper. With a loud roar, the wrappings fell to the ground and the monster dissolved into sand. Must be some really strong poison to make me hallucinate that thing! Then a red head with two great Danes jumped out of a nearby van that had Isis Icey's on it ran to Staff girl "Ace, what the heck happened!" she asked. Staff girl, or who I assume is Ace, said "No time for that Anais! She was bit; get Healer to her, and quick!" The red heads eyes widened and bent to speak to one of dogs. I swear I saw the dog nod, and the dog began walking towards me. The dog turned into a great white loin and kept walking towards me. I tried to scramble backwards to get away, but attempt failed. The loin loomed over me, and began to glow. It licked my wound, and I blacked out. I woke up in soft bed from the best sleep I ever had. Well, beds are much more comfortable then dumpsters, I guess. My eyes flew open, wait what? Where am I? Then it came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. Eric, the snake, the teens, the loin…. I groaned, sitting up. Before I could blink the red head, Anais I think, was next to me, pushing me back down. "No getting up just yet, you need to heal. It's very good to see you're awake, you're very lucky to be alive" She told me sweetly. I began to drink in my surroundings; I was in a cream colored room, lined with hospital beds and first aid kits. There was a sink and a few tables and carts filled with medical supplies, wax figurines and staffs. I heard spitting and hacking noises; I noticed there were two people who looked like they were fighting over something by the sink. The girl turned, and I saw it was the younger girl from the fight, the one with the claws and cat eyes. Now she looked normal, 15 years old, her eyes were green and nails perfectly human. She had short blonde hair pulled back into a stubby pony with long wavy bangs covering her left eye, while in high-top converses, a green day tee and old worn jeans. She was currently scowling at the boy next to her, and then scraping her tongue like she tasted something really bad. She turned, noticing that I was awake and said "Oh, you're awake! Good to see you're okay, I'm Zoe! Now let me ask you a question, have you ever heard of showering? Cause you should seriously consider it!" She continued scraping her tongue. The boy turned and I noticed that he too was from last night. Without the canine teeth, he looked normal, dark windswept hair, brown coco eyes and deep Egyptian tan, and was about the same age as Zoe. He was in old combat boots, black jeans, a leather jacket and a shirt that said 'Poke me, I dare you' in bold letters. "No kidding! Take a shower you dirty hippie!" He was holding a sink sprayer in his hand, squeezing it and washing out his mouth, spitting into the sink. "Wait you ''licked me?" I said, nearly as disgusted as them. Zoe nodded "See, you know how cats and dog lick their wounds? Well I'm the daughter of Sekhmet, lioness and war goddess and this smelly dog over here-""I have a name you know!" The boy interjected. Zoe rolled her eyes "Jason here is son of the god of death, Anubis, owner to all moronic canines of the world. So our saliva is like a medicine, and Healer, Anais's loin, she also has one named 'Destroyer', needed assistance; well we had to lick you." She turned to the boy, dead serious now. "Jason, give the sprayer over, right now." Jason smirked and replied "What happened to cats hating water?" "Well at least we don't smell like wet dog" she shot back. He just rolled his eyes, with a devilish gleam in his eye he said "Whatever, Kitten." That sent her over the edge, tackling him to the ground. While they wrestled, my head spun out of control. Gods? Goddesses? What is going on here? I looked to Anais and asked "How long was I out?" She said "8 hours, not long." I had expected something more dramatic like a week or something. Two more people walked in the room, a boy with shaggy bleached blonde hair, leaning on the other support. He looked like a complete tree hugger, camouflage pants, a 'save the trees' tee, a twine bracelet with a geo on it. The girl he was leaning on a girl who had dirty blonde hair to her waist pulled into a ponytail, light brown eyes that looked intelligent, like she knew every way to save or destroy you. She was rubbing her two bracelets that had birds on them, looking tiredly at Anais, but not as nearly as tried as the boy leaning on her shoulder. "We used most of our powers, I even had to get Janie and call on some gods to help, but it still a miracle he's alive. I just don't get it, he should have died right then and there but he is alive!" the boy said, collapsing on an empty bed. "Who should be dead?" I asked, really hoping for my 'brother' to be alive. A voice came from the door way "I'm the one who should be dead." I turned quickly, my breath catching in my chest as I saw him. A 16 year old boy with chocolate colored skin, curly hair and hazel eyes with a bandage around his head and crutches stood before me. Eric, it was Eric! Eric's alive! (Wasn't much of an ending, so I'm going to do another part from Eric's P.O.V ! Enjoy!) Eric's P.O.V: Alyssa's alive! Oh thank god, she's okay! Without even considering her wounds, she tackled me into bone breaking a hug. "Eric, you're alive! B-but the snake… it killed… how?" Alyssa sobbed into my shirt, looking into eyes. She was only two years younger than me, but I felt like an older brother. She had seen too much for a 14 year old, and I'd always had an answer to her question, just like she never cries. I broke my heart to say "I don't know, Lissa, I don't know" and the look on her face made me almost cry, "I don't know, but I will find out." She smiled making me feel a hell lot better. Alyssa smiled as she spoke "No, we will find out." She just then remembered her nausea and fainted in my arms. Alyssa isn't exactly light so carrying her wasn't easy, though with a bit of help we got her to her bed. And this gives me the time to go ballistic. "So, what the heck is going on? Gods don't exist, their just myths!" I shouted, shaking my head. I felt the whole building rumble and lurch, causing even Lissa to wake. It stopped lurching and the blond healer boy began to scold me, "Be very careful about what you-". Then everything stopped, I mean literally froze! I could still move, and so could Alyssa, but the others where unresponsive and frozen. I jumped up saying "What the hell is this?" Alyssa looked disturbed, but then a smirk grew on her face. She walked over to the two who were wrestling on the ground and rearranged them so they were hugging. I couldn't help but laugh, ok fine, I was rolling on the ground laughing at that sight. I know, I know, we are in a dire situation and I should be playing the sensible brother, but I couldn't help it. "Zoe and Jason are not going to like that," she chuckled. A bright glow came from outside, so bright we had to turn away. A male, kind but unearthly voice rang out, "Children, don't be afraid. It is only I, your father who speaks. Death brought you to your demigod reality, and with each life your powers will waken, until you achieve full power in Osiris's realm. It will be a dangerous path, but with the help of your new powers and family, I am sure you'll be fine. My power is too much to hide from humans, so I must go. Use your lives wisely; I will be with you always." And with a large flash, the light disappeared and the time resumed. "-Say, gods are very temperamental and a few might have smote you right then! Wait, how did you get up there?" the boy pointed to us. We looked at each other looking for something to say- "AGH!" Everyone turned their heads and saw Zoe and Jason hugging! The others sat there stupidly for a second taking in the shock, then started cracking up till they cried. The two blushed for a second, before Zoe threw Jason to the other side the room and I heard a crack then an "OW!" We all laughed at their expense, until we were down to giggling. Janie stopped laughing and frowned, most likely thinking about our lack of an answer but just shook her head and said "It's the middle of the night; Leo will show you to the honorary guest cabin, Atum's cabin. You'll sleep there tonight and until we identify our parent. " The blond boy, who I think is Leo, perked up and said brightly "Great, I'll show to your rooms! We'll show you around tomorrow!" He smiled, leading us out the doorway, passing several doors until we reach outside. We found ourselves in a clearing of a… camp? There was a fire pit, a huge building that we just came out of, huge forest, a lake and a field. Not to mention the cabins, lots and lots of cabins. But they were all weird, one shimmering different colors like a rainbow, one looked like it was made out of clouds, a golden sun cabin. Leo pulled us to a golden cabin that made my brain have to look twice. This cabin had a huge gold scarab beetle hanging over the doorway, and the walls were made out of moving pictures of the Egyptian creation. Alyssa, like in a trace, leaned over to touch the images. "Don't!" Leo yelled, "These are Atum's memories, you brain would melt if you saw them!" Alyssa jumped back from the images, like she'd been burnt. I heard a creak of a door opening, and whirled around to see a girl about my age poking her head out of the sky cabin. Her auburn hair was incomplete mess, with hazel eyes that looked annoyed and tired. She was in a blue tank top and normal gray sleeping shorts, all rumpled and creased. Oh, she just got out of bed, I thought. I mentally slapped myself, well no DUH she was asleep, it's midnight! "Leo, if you made another one of your mini earthquakes I will fry your brain!" she yelled. "Calm down, Catie! It wasn't me!" Leo said quickly. Catie glared back and went back to her cabin, the lighting crackling dangerously. Leo chuckled lightly "That was Catie Woods, daughter of Nut. Do not say 'case' unless you want to be fried, she's usually nice but really cranky at night." Alyssa looked like she was about say something, but thank god she decided not to. Leo waved good bye and walked to a earthly cabin. We went inside the cabin, expecting golden interior, we found something better. It was just a normal cabin, but the walls had a moon at midnight, a grassy floor, a starry sky ceiling. It was plain beautiful, the moon was actually moving down, and I finally realized it was a picture of the sky outside, constantly changing. The normal bunks looked nice and welcoming compared to the streets. Lissa plopped down on the bottom bunk and I began pacing, before collapsing on the couch. "How are we alive? We should have died" I croaked. I've never acted this scared before in front of Alyssa. I got this sick feeling in my stomach as Alyssa said grimly "Eric, I think we did." Chapter Two (The Kane Chronicles Fan-Fiction Wiki) Alyssa POV My sleep was filled with the terrifying vision: she was face-to-face with the snake which had almost killed both her and Eric. Then, just as the snake went in for the kill, I was woken-up by Eric. "Look!", he yelled as he pointed to the other girls walking back into the classrooms. ''And ''they were motioning for them to follow. As they did, there was suddenly a stage set for a ceremony. I almost gaged, because I never liked being in front of people. Suddenly a man walked-up to a microphone as me and Eric took our seats. "Hello, camp students!", he said in a French-like voice. Just as I feared, he said, "And I believe we have some new campers: Alyssa and Eric, step-up into the stage!" I nearly fainted but was rushed to the stairs by other campers, who felt happy for us. I felt stage fright, and my stomach felt weak. "Eric - I - I-" I fainted. Eric POV I nearly jumped-out of my skin when Alyssa suddenly crumpled to the floor out of stage fright. I immediately picked her-up and yelled for assistance. The man sent dozens of nurses who carried Alyssa, while I was forced to stay where I was. I tried to go, but the man wouldn't let me. "You must stay for the ceromony!" He yelled into the mic. Dozes of campers encouraged me, but right now the only thing on my mind was Alyssa. Suddenly the man said, "Come with me young man," And we disappeared into the stage. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration Category:Flint02 Category:FF.N